Gingka Hagane vs. Kyoya Tategami: Long Awaited Rematch
Gingka Hagane vs. Kyoya Tategami is the second match up between Team GanGan Galaxy vs. Team Wild Fang. Prologue After Nile defeated Masamune in the first matchup, GanGan Galaxy is backed into a corner as Wild Fang could defeat them in the next match. Gingka and Kyoya decide to battle so that Gingka may help avoid that fate. After all the battles between these two rivals, everything is put out on the table as the deck is stacked against Gingka in this all or nothing match. Battle As the match begins, both beys go full throttle right out of the launch. The two smash each other with full strength, but neither bey gives an inch until the two seperate as Pegasus circles the field and Leone takes center stage. Gingka commands Pegasus to move in but Kyoya releases his special move, Lion Gale Force Wall without hesistation. Due to his experiences with Kyoya, Gingka is able to easily break through his defense with a forward attack. Pegasus begins a full on assualt as it pushes Leone back furious attacks. It seems Leone is pushed back far enough to where Gingka could take the match until Kyoya reveals that Leone could have stopped him at any time and completely halts Gingka's assualt. Kyoya tells Gingka he came all this way just for their rematch and begins his counter attack as he pushes Pegasus back with a combination of attacks. Pegasus escapes the barrage and soars into the air to attack from above knocking Leone back, allowing Gingka to continue his assault. Gingka plans to finish it with his special move, 'Star Booster Attack'. It seems that Gingka is ready to take the match until Kyoya reveals Leone's true roar as he activates his special move, True Lion Gale Force Wall which is far more powerfull then the previous version, allowing Leone to stop and even repel Pegasus' attack. Kyoya reveals that this is just one of his many "true" attacks and begins a counter attack until Pegasus counters by attacking back until Kyoya uses another special move, True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance which pushes Pegasus back. After pushing Pegasus back far enough, Kyoya activates another special move, True King Lion Tearing Blast that viciously barrages Pegasus with several tornadoes knocking it around like a pinball. Kyoya is taking the match as his attacks are quick, vicous and sharp, but Pegasus has managed to survive. Gingka deduces that Kyoya plans to use his new special move on Pegasus and tells Kyoya that Leone will never leap higher then Pegasus. The two blades leap into the skys as Leone leads but is passed by Pegasus' superior flight capabilities. Kyoya shocks Gingka by using his Lion Gale Force wall to shoot Leone above Pegasus allowing him to activate his new special move, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike! Pegasus is shot down hard back into the stadium but manages to survive but cannot escape the trap of Kyoya's counter clockwise winds. Gingka's chances look bleak but his team tells him that he can't let it end here and he has to win. Masamune reminds him that they've come so far and that Team GanGan Galaxy will be over if Gingka fails, this inspires Gingka as he revs Pegasus back into action trys to break through the winds. Kyoya's pride doesn't cease as he sends Leone down head first on top of Pegasus in order to stop it. The two beys collide with the Bladers spirit as full power and explodes leaving both beyblades still spinning. The bladers seem to be down for the count but their will gets them back on their feet as they go for one last attack. Both bladers try as they might but unfortunately their beys stop spinning simultaneously. The reffs and the WBBA decide to call the match a draw. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade Battle